


(called you to catch a bug but) you caught my heart

by cutiekai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiekai/pseuds/cutiekai
Summary: Choi Beomgyu never thought that the object of his fears would ever lead him to meeting the love of his life but yeah, that happened.or"I'm terrified of bugs and a cockroach invaded my house so I ask my hot neighbor to get rid of it."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	(called you to catch a bug but) you caught my heart

**Author's Note:**

> the characters are aged-up. beomgyu is 23 in this fic, and taehyun is 22
> 
> many thanks to my babie rushi for beta-ing this fic for me 💖

Work had been stressful today. And adulting sure is hard. Choi Beomgyu groans, cracking his neck satisfyingly as he fishes for the right key to his apartment, patting down the pockets of his fluffy brown coat.

From the corner of his eye, he notices a pile of cardboard boxes set next to the apartment right in front of his own. It had been empty for months, but apparently not anymore.

It had been occupied before by a reclusive college dude, who had abruptly emptied out the apartment and disappeared. When Beomgyu had asked his landlord about it, the old man had become fidgety, eyes darting around as if someone was listening in, so he'd cautiously left it at that.

Beomgyu is not one to judge, but he assumes the previous tenant must've been involved in some illegal stuff, and he hopes to the gods that this neighbor is a normal one and doesn't suspiciously throw around their furniture at 4am and doesn't flinch and shuffle away if they happen to meet each other at the mailboxes.

His other neighbor who lives down the hall, Huening Kai, is a YouTuber who made a whole video series on their creepy suspicious neighbor, and as a loyal subscriber, Beomgyu can assure that they were entertaining and concerningly accurate.

Beomgyu giggles to himself, hoping his creepy ex neighbor is not in jail (like Kai had deduced in his last video of the hilarious series) and in a better place, as he opens the front door of his modest apartment.

Beomgyu imagines his cat, Marshmallow, lovingly meowing at him and rubbing her head on his calves, a testament to how much she missed her doting owner while he slaved away at work.

And imagining is all he can do sadly, because Marshmallow, the laziest cat in existence, lifts her heads with a wide yawn, then stares balefully at Beomgyu from her perch on the windowsill.

"Hey, 'Mallow. How're ya, girl?" Beomgyu coos, earning a lazy blink from Marshmallow, who promptly turns her head away from him towards the window, onto more interesting views.

"Aw, my sweetheart. I can _feel_ the love! Who says cats are cold-hearted eh? They just haven't seen my girl," Beomgyu mutters, hanging up his coat after setting his boots on the shoe rack.

"Ah!" he groans in relief, sinking into his couch, finally letting his aching muscles rest. He had been up on his feet all day, working a double shift at the dance studio, having to fill in for Yeonjun who had called in sick, but his friend was really moping after his latest breakup. _Sick from heartbreak and yes that’s a thing_ as Yeonjun had said.

Grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch, he settles in for a quick nap, honestly too tired to even move, let alone shower.

Beomgyu kicks up his socked feet and puts them up on the coffee table, smirking as his mom's nagging voice to put his feet down echoes in his mind, but hah! He doesn't have to listen to her anymore.

Living alone wasn't that bad after all. Beomgyu was twenty-three now. And he thinks he's doing alright for himself. He's graduated university, has a good enough degree and a job that involves his passion, with his best friend as his co-worker. Doesn't have to rely on his parents anymore. He's got his own place, he's got love (excluding Marshmallow, but he's getting there with her) he's not lonely at all.

Scratch that part out. He's kind of single. And kind of sort of lonely. But that doesn't bother him of course. He's too busy with work. No matter how much Yeonjun says he needs to get out more and date again, always trying to set a reluctant Beomgyu up with his hot friends.

Beomgyu takes out his buzzing phone from his jeans pocket. Speak of the devil.

**Yeonjun**

day off tomorrow 😍 i'm coming over 😤

**Beomgyu**

no ♥️

**Yeonjun**

bromate, this was a notification, not a question 😎

i require cuddles. don't you remember my heart got recently broken? i even couldn't make it to work from the pain!! what kind of bff are you beomie? 😭💔

**Beomgyu**

damn, okay you big baby. see you tomorrow then 💀

Beomgyu sighs fondly. No matter how much he pretends, he really does love Yeonjun. Without his best friend, Beomgyu's not sure he'd be where he is now.

He works as a dance instructor at one of the city's largest dance studios, where his best friend from college, Choi Yeonjun also works. They'd met at their university's dance club and had been friends since, their common interests forming their friendship, then many other occurrences solidifying their bond over the years.

Beomgyu looks up from his phone in confusion, seeing Marshmallow jump down from the windowsill and slowly pad towards the right side of his apartment, where he had a previously blank wall covered with photo frames of his friends and family.

"Huh? What's wrong, girl?" Beomgyu pokes his head up from the couch, frowning at his cat who's now growling at the wall. He follows her line of vision, heart thumping in trepidation as he remembers how cats and dogs can sense supernatural beings. _Shit, was his house haunted now?_

But then he sees it. Something much more terrifying than a measly ghost. A cockroach. Big, fat and ugly. Crawling right up the cream colored wall. Crawling right over a framed picture of Beomgyu and his mom. Settling on his face in the picture, as if to taunt him.

Beomgyu gulps, breaking out in a cold sweat.

The cockroach flutters its glossy wings, threatening.

Beomgyu throws off his blanket with an inhuman scream, jolting off the couch, making even Marshmallow flinch.

Slipping on his socked feet, he scrambles towards his door, whimpering as the cockroach flies — _fucking flies_ — and lands on his coat rack, inches from where he's standing.

"Nope, nope nope nope nope–" Beomgyu chants, fumbling with the door handle and throwing open his front door, then slamming it shut and leaning heavily against the solid wood.

He was deathly afraid of bugs, if that wasn't obvious. It had been the case since he was a little kid. Every creepy crawlie made him break out in cold sweat or just go into panic mode and flee the scene. He gives up. Surrenders. Point blank. The victory is the bugs'. Always.

Breathing shallowly, he glances down the hallway to Huening Kai's door, but that seems so far away.

The younger had come to know of his fear of bugs, when at last year's Halloween party at his house, Kai had thrown a fake spider at Beomgyu jokingly, who had a full blown freak out in front of all the guests.

It had been embarrassing, but bless Kai, he had since offered to be there to kill any unfortunate bug that wanders into Beomgyu's apartment.

And now was the chance to request those offered services, but honestly he's too freaked out to move. Beomgyu sees shadows moving under the door of his neighbour's apartment, and thinks, fuck it. If his new neighbor's first impression of him is Beomgyu losing his shit over a cockroach, then so be it.

He inches forward, rapping on the door, sighing in relief as he hears footsteps and then the lock turning. Beomgyu looks back at his closed door, hoping Marshmallow has killed the bug, but he knows that's just wishful thinking and too much to expect from his cat.

"H-hello! I'm your neighbor Beomgyu and I'm having a crisis right now. Please h-help. There's this big, huge— _biceps_?" he blurts out, eyes widening as they get locked on his neighbor's impressive... muscles.

Beomgyu slowly looks up, and his brain short-circuits. Because _shit_ , his neighbour might be the hottest guy Beomgyu has even seen in his twenty-three years. And he is once again reminded that he is so, so gay.

Hot neighbour is looking at Beomgyu with an eyebrow raised, and flicks his sweat matted blonde hair out of his eyes. _Who has eyes that huge and shiny?!_ Beomgyu's brain screams.

Beomgyu's brain also notices that the guy is wearing a sleeveless loose top, and it's damp with sweat. _Oh shit, he works out_ , his brain whimpers.

"So, what's your crisis?" the guy says, his voice so soft and velvety, and Beomgyu swoons a little before snapping out of it, blushing furiously.

 _Way to go Beomgyu. What a good first impression. Screaming in fear of a little bug and now openly drooling over his hot neighbor like a horny idiot. Fuck_.

"R-right! Hi, I'm your neighbour who's in a crisis ha ha that's me! So!" Beomgyu smiles, straightening up awkwardly.

Beomgyu has no dignity left. So he might as well go for it.

"So there's this cockroach you see. In my uh? In my apartment. And I'm fucking terrified of bugs and I'm sorry for disturbing you like this and oh shit I didn't even welcome you to the neighbourhood-"

"Beomgyu-ssi? Hey, it's alright," he says, laughing softly, and Beomgyu doesn't know what to focus on. This gorgeous boy saying his name in that soft, melodious voice or his teeth? _Fuck, even his teeth and his smile is beautiful, what the hell._

Beomgyu is fucked.

"Happy to help my neighbour out. Show me the offending critter then," he says, eyes shining with mirth.

Beomgyu bows in gratitude. "Thank you so much-"

"Taehyun. And no problem," he smiles again, looking at Beomgyu with such careful interest, making his heart race. Damn it, he feels like a stupid teenager again.

Beomgyu unlocks his door carefully, feeling Taehyun follow right behind him. A hot boy is in his house now and mind is jumping through all sorts of wild scenarios. _Damn it. He really needs to get laid._

Beomgyu looks around for the culprit. There's no cockroach to be seen. Well, this is embarrassing.

Marshmallow meows loudly, catching their attention, and Taehyun gasps when he sees her. _He's a cat person too? Oh gods._

"Marshmallow? Did you really kill the cockroach for me, baby?" Beomgyu asks in disbelief, his voice wavering with emotion. His cat really did care about him–

"Oh there it is," Taehyun says in amusement, and Beomgyu looks over as the blonde reaches out and effortlessly cups his hand around the cockroach, then walks over to the window, setting it free outside.

_He didn't kill the bug. He got rid of it so effortlessly. That was so hot._

Beomgyu let's himself day dream for a second, imagining Taehyun catching all the bugs when they terrorize his boyfriend and Beomgyu being so grateful that he–

_Whoa there._

Beomgyu snaps out of it as Marshmallow meows loudly again, jumping down from her windowsill throne, eyes fixed on Taehyun, her meows evolving to low purrs as she quite literally catwalks towards him.

"Hey, you cutie," Taehyun beams, crouching down to pat Marshmallow's head, and she preens, meowing loudly once again, pushing her face into his hand.

_Was his damn act actually seducing Taehyun?!_

Beomgyu looks on in disbelief as she lets Taehyun pick her up, going limp in his arms then nuzzling into the crook of his neck, purring once again. She peeks up and side-eyes Beomgyu, and he doesn't know whether she wants to say that she would never love him like this or that he won't ever get to cuddle Taehyun like this.

Either way, Beomgyu is jealous of them both.

"Whoa, she loves you," Beomgyu says. "I don't blame her," his mouth adds, blushing when Taehyun snaps his head up, eyes wide, then smirks in satisfaction.

"I know, right? Who can blame her," Taehyun says, back to cooing at his damn cat, who's basically putty in his arms now.

"And thank you, really! I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night, thinking that roach was crawling around somewhere," Beomgyu shudders, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad. You can call me anytime if a cockroach shows up again, I won't mind," Taehyun says, cocking his head to the side adorably. Okay, wow.

"Oh, uh. Thank you Taehyun-ssi. I-"

"Aren't we the same age? Just call me Taehyun."

"Uh, I just turned twenty-three."

"Oh? You're my hyung then. Beomgyu hyung. Interesting," Taehyun murmurs, as if testing it out.

Now why did his heart beat faster at that?This boy was too attractive for his own good.

"Gorgeous, so pretty," Taehyun murmurs in a low voice. His damn cat is too lucky.

Beomgyu looks up, gulping as meets Taehyun's gaze, who had already been looking at him as he said that. _Not_ at his cat.

 _What_.

"W-would you like something to drink? I'm sorry for my manners, I'm not usually like this," Beomgyu offers, shaking his head. One cute boy shows up and he loses it. Maybe Yeonjun was right. He really needs to date.

"It's okay. I'll take a rain check on that offer for next time."

"Oh, sure," Beomgyu nods. _Wait, rain check?! He wanted to see the mess that was Beomgyu again? Was Taehyun actually flirting or being nice? Being nice of course_. His brain needed to shut up.

"It was nice meeting you, Beomgyu hyung," Taehyun smiles, and was that a dimple? No? No. Beomgyu absolutely cannot do this.

"Y-yeah, likewise Taehyun. Welcome to the neighbourhood. Hope we can start over, ugh. This was so embarrassing," Beomgyu groans, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Not really," Taehyun disagrees, having moved much closer to Beomgyu after setting Marshmallow back down.

"It was pretty damn endearing to meet you like this, neighbour," he says in the softest of voices, and Beomgyu freezes as the younger boy very subtly glances down and then back up to his eyes.

_He didn't imagine that, did he?!_

"Y-yeah," Beomgyu stammers and Taehyun just smiles again like nothing happened, slipping past his door and back inside his own apartment, while Beomgyu is still frozen in place.

So, his neighbour apparently is not a creep. He is a manifestation of Beomgyu's ideal type, friendly and kind and confusingly flirty and unfairly attractive and seductive.

Yeonjun is going to give him so much shit for falling this fast. And Huening Kai will probably start another vlog series if he hears about this, god forbid.

But honestly? Beomgyu doesn't care. He's on a mission as of today. Because he's a boy in love with his neighbour who managed to catch his heart (and one cockroach) with just one smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first txt au :D
> 
> hope you liked it and will stay around for the next chapter (where hyuka and yeonjun will appear) 
> 
> thank you for reading 💕


End file.
